Love On A Battlefield
by PolkaDotMama
Summary: Jasper meets Edward on a Civil War reenactment battlefield. Something magical happens that day that changes them both forever. They become pen pals but Jasper wants so much more.


"For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest  
Title: Love On A Battlefield  
Pen name: PolkaDotMama  
Existing Work: Sketchbook Revelations  
Primary Players: Jasper & Edward  
Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all of these characters.

To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/

* * *

_Dearest Jasper,_

_I know it has been a long time, but I must see you. It cannot go on like this any longer. I will be in Austin for two weeks. Please agree to meet me. Call me._

_Yours Always,_

_Edward_

Folding the crisp, white stationery back into thirds, I slid it into the stiff envelope before turning it over to see my name written in a neat script with large, careful letters. My name was always written with such conscientiousness, while the rest of the address was scribbled, quickly and with haste.

He wanted to see me after all these years _and_ he was coming here? I didn't know how I felt. In some ways, he knew me better than anyone, and had accepted things about me that no one else even knew. In other ways, we knew nothing about each other besides what we shared that sultry summer weekend ten years ago, and what we were willing to confide in the many letters we shared over the years.

Despite that, I loved him.

Heading over to a red, lacquered box sitting on the third shelf of my bookcase, I pulled the hinged top up, revealing every letter Edward had ever written me. I flipped through them, allowing my fingers to touch the crisp edges of the envelopes.

There it was.

The envelope that's crispness had been worn away because of how often it had been opened and closed, offering me a chance to read and reread the letter that meant more to me than anything.

Picking it up, I held it to my nose and took in a deep breath, barely able to discern the faint scent he had placed there before he sealed the envelope, placed a stamp in the upper right corner, and deposited it in the blue mailbox on his way to school. That aroma took me to a place, all together different than my childhood home where I opened that letter for the first time. I was transported to a grassy knoll where I stood in an itchy, grey uniform, readying myself for battle.

~J~

My father was very serious about our Civil War reenactments, and we were not allowed to socialize with the Yankees at all until after our battle had been fought. He kept a very tight leash on me at these functions, so while reenacting was enjoyable in the beginning, it was quickly starting to feel like a very long prison sentence in a hot, scratchy suit, especially now that I was fifteen. How I wished to be a farb and just wear some modern fabric that looked like wool, but no. If we were going to do this, we would be as authentic as possible.

We had arrived Friday afternoon and quickly set up camp before we set about planning our strategy for our upcoming battles taking place on Saturday and Sunday afternoon. Sitting there, sweating in my wool uniform under the ninety-five degree heat, I asked my father if I could go fill up my canteen. Not caring for authenticity I made my way over to the old metal water pump and started pushing down on the handle, trying to draw up the water, but with little luck.

That's when I saw him.

A mess of hair, in a color I had never seen outside of jewelry or pipefittings, walked over to me asking if I needed some help. He was in Union dress, the buttons of his coat making the gold and red highlights in his bronze hair, light up. Not wanting to disappoint my father, I didn't answer with words, only nodding my assent.

Wrapping his fingers around the pump handle, he helped me push it down several times, hands sliding closer and closer with each pump until our fingers intertwined. Looking up, I met his grass green eyes, brilliant and wild. His face lit up as water poured from the pump, and he bent down to taste the draught of water. The smell of iron surrounded us as I filled my canteen, released as the water spilled onto concrete below. Replacing the cork, I slung my bottle over my shoulder by the leather thong, smiled at the boy, and rejoined my father.

As we lined up on the battlefield the next day, I saw that shock of reddish-brown hair straight across from me. The battle had begun, but my heart wasn't in it. I was too curious about the boy, but before I was killed prematurely and seriously disappointed my father, I got my head in the game and regained my focus. I took out several Union soldiers before I tripped over a rock on the ground. As I regained my footing and stood up, _he_ was right in front of me.

I don't recall if we gave each other a visual cue or if he said something, but we both decided to take a hit, bodies falling to the ground. We landed face-to-face, bodies sprawled out in opposite directions. My father was near so I closed my eyes, authenticating my death until I heard his voice move away with the continuing battle.

When I opened my eyes, the boy was staring at me, smiling and licking his lips. I studied his face silently, noticing how his brows seemed to betray his feelings. His jaw was strong, defined, and drew my eyes to his chin and full lips. We sat there studying each other's faces in wordlessness for several minutes before he scooted his head closer to mine, so close that I could feel his breath wash across my eyelids and forehead. I sighed at the sensation, allowing a contented moan to escape from deep in my throat.

"I'm Edward," he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear over the gunfire.

"I'm Jasper," I smiled at him, earning one in return.

"We should hang out after supper. I'm camped out over by the line of apple trees," his eyes gestured over my hip.

"I can't. Not until the battle is over tomorrow. My father is very strict about not fraternizing with the enemy." I rolled my eyes.

"Tonight then," he said, with desperation leaking through his voice. "Tonight by the water pump. Meet me after your father has fallen asleep." I nodded, ever so slightly.

As we continued to study each other's faces, the battle moved off behind Edward's body, getting further and further away. Closing the distance between our faces, he put his moist lips on my forehead, drawing them together in a kiss. I pulled back slightly, feeling the air rush against my damp skin, allowing the touch of his kiss to linger. Just as I felt the last bit of moisture evaporate, I licked my lips and pressed them to his forehead, tasting the saltiness of his skin. Scooting back, I got far enough away so that he was completely in focus, but close enough so I could still feel his breath on my skin. We sat there until the battle had been won, staring into each other's eyes, licking our lips, drawing in each other's breath.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement and quickly told him, "Tonight, Edward," before closing my eyes, feigning death.

The sun couldn't set fast enough, but my father decided that Mother Nature wouldn't dictate his sleep schedule that night. He chose to stay up and socialize with the boys, smoking his pipe and drinking liquor that someone had probably made in their bathtub. It must have been strong because after only four swigs, his speech was starting to slur. Helping him back to our tent, I helped him lay down on this bedroll before I pulled off my wool uniform. Leaving my long, unbleached muslin shirt on, I searched through my bag for a pair of shorts and sandals. While my father expected me to sleep in my uniform, I would rather not; so I always packed something else.

Making my way over to the water pump, my stomach flip-flopped, making me question what I was about to do. But then I saw him, hair shining in the moonlight, and my feet were magically pulled forward, drawn to him. His back was to me and he was leaning against the pump, shoes partially submerged in the ever-present puddle under the nozzle.

"Hello, Edward," I just barely managed to get out.

Spinning around, he caught my eye and reached for my hand, leading me behind the apple trees and beyond a line of tall shrubs. He stopped and turned to me, grabbing my other hand and looking my face over as if he was looking for an answer to a question I didn't know I'd been asked. The moon lit up his face, spilling its ethereal glow over his beautiful features.

Placing his hand in the center of my chest, he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, as if he were trying to hear my heart beat. My palm settled on his chest and I closed my eyes to the silence, positive I could hear the beat of his heart. It raced under my fingertips, and I felt myself drawing closer to him until I felt his warm body brush against mine. Fingers moving, I slipped his mother of pearl buttons through hand-stitched buttonholes as he worked on mine. Soon, I sensed a warm breeze float past my chest as my shirt was drawn over my shoulders, allowed to slide down my arms, and fall to the grass. Slipping my fingers under coarse fabric, I felt the warmth of his shoulders as I pushed his shirt behind him and heard it land with a soft rustle.

Eyes still closed, we came together, skin-to-skin, heat against heat and felt our chests smooth against one other, responsive nipples grazing exquisitely. The heat of his breath rushed past my ear and down my neck before I felt his tongue run from my shoulder to behind my ear. I groaned at the sensation and tilted my head away from him, inviting him to stay. A hand wrapped around the back of my neck and the other around my waist before I was drawn closer to his body.

Giving myself over to intuition and losing my inhibition, I sought out his mouth, opening tentatively to his soft, full lips. He answered, his tongue seeking out my mouth, lips sensuously massaging my own. Sliding my tongue across his silkiness, I deepened our kiss, opening wider, allowing our tongues to twirl and dance around our hungry mouths.

Pulling me down to the ground, he lay next to me, lips finding their way toward their anxious destination. Languid, dreamy kisses that seemed to go on all night were only interrupted by soft moans or desirous sighs. I was lost in Edward's mouth, never wanting to find my way back home if it meant having to leave this superb feeling behind.

He shifted his body to lie on top of me, grinding his hips into me. My cock sang for joy at the glorious friction created as he thrust his hips into me. I felt his hard length sliding next to mine and reached around, grabbing his ass to pull his hips closer. We rocked and shifted against each other, breathing increasing and kisses forgotten. Holding his weight up on his forearms and wrapping his hands behind my shoulders, his thrusting became more intense and powerful as he used my body as leverage.

Looking into my eyes, gazing at me with the same passion he had as we lay dead on the battlefield, he said my name. "Jasper." It rolled off his lips, causing them to purse.

"Edward," I moaned, barely able to control myself.

My eyes gave me away. He rested his forehead on mine and thrust harder and faster into my hips. I cried out his name again as I came, hot streams shooting past my waist band, the head of my cock having escaped long ago. Seconds later he flexed above me, my name on his lips, as his wet semen mixed with my own across my smooth stomach and chest. Releasing his arms, he rested on me, his extra weight a wonderful addition to the euphoria I felt.

Very slowly our breathing became smoother, more even, as contented sighs escaped our spent bodies. Nuzzled into each other's necks, Edward started kissing down the column of my neck and across my chest before he made his way back up to my mouth. Capturing my lips in his, he kissed me with desperation and longing prior to getting up to pull two large leaves from a shrub. We quickly cleaned ourselves up, as best we could with foliage, and he lay down beside me, pressing into my shoulder, facing the stars.

Reaching for my hand, our fingers entwined, the heat of his searing the memory of this moment into my skin. We watched in silence as wispy clouds passed, hiding and revealing the pin pricks of light.

I was awoken by the clatter of tin pots and pans on the other side of the trees, the predawn light casting a glow on the boy next to me. Peacefully, he slept beside me, lips pushed out like he was waiting for my kiss, arm thrown across my chest. Leaning in, I kissed his soft lips before saying his name. He stirred, opening his eyes and looking around, trying to remember where he was.

"Camp is starting to stir. I heard the cooks. We need to get back to our beds, Edward," my forlorn voice managed to say.

"My flight leaves at six, so we'll leave soon after the battle," his eyes were sad and thoughtful.

Silently standing, we pulled each other into a desperate embrace, knowing this would probably be the last time we could touch each other so openly, if we could ever touch again. Walking back to my tent, my legs became heavier with each step, as if I was walking toward doom. When my head hit my bedroll, a few silent tears escaped, trailing down my temples and landing in my ears.

I woke up to my father's rough voice, telling me something about soldiers not having time to sleep when they needed to prepare for battle. He could never let it go. I spent the morning in my abrasive, grey coat, running my fingers through the grass as the battle was planned around me. Realizing that I no longer cared about the game, I made my own plans to find Edward, seize his hand and run into the trees where I could feel his soft lips against my skin.

Lining up for battle, I searched the blues, looking for that unmistakable bronze hair. Panic rushed through me as my eyes scanned with no success. My father mistook my increased breaths as excitement for battle, teasing me about joining the military in three years so I could experience the real thing.

The battle began. I played my part, but the entire time I searched my enemy for the one person I wanted to hold. Had he left already? Where did he live? What was his last name?

My heart started beating a mile a minute and my breathing hitched in my chest at the thought of never seeing Edward again. Running away from my father, across the field and parallel to the action, I made my way toward the tree line. Lying on the ground was a mess of bronze hair, and as I approached, emerald green looked up at me and smiled, his mouth following suit.

Pretending to take a hit I rested my body on the ground, my form laying next to his, an arm thrown across his forehead. We turned our bodies so we were on our sides, face to face, my arm shielding our conversation from the soldiers around us. Our reenactment looked realistic. Little did they know, Edward and I scooted closer, inch-by-inch, until our lips could touch.

I sighed as his warm, wet lips touched mine and felt all the worry and panic I had tied in a knot in my stomach, unfurl and drop to the ground. Edward smiled around my mouth and laughed.

"I couldn't find you and I got worried that you left," I admitted.

"No, my dad just wanted me to have the opportunity to fight a little longer so he moved me to the end of the line. He saw that I had fallen early on, yesterday. Little does he know, I wanted to take a hit so I could spend some time with a curly headed blonde." He smiled a mega watt smile that I couldn't help but reciprocate.

"You said you were taking a flight. Where do you live?"

"I live in Washington, in a small town where it rains all the time. My dad got into Civil War reenacting after reading some book and he decided that we would come to Texas this summer. I'm glad we came to the Lone Star State. Where do you live? My guess is around here, from your accent." His face was so expressive when he spoke, brows lifting and furrowing on certain words, eyes sparkling and his lips simply begging to be noticed.

"I do. I live in Austin. Been there all my life and will probably be there for the rest of it," I shrugged, knowing it sounded simple of me to want to stay in one city, but realizing that my words were honest.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, by the way."

"Oh, I'm Edward Cullen. It's good to meet you, Jasper," he smirked. Heat rushed into my cheeks and my face bloomed with my blush. "I think we already moved away from formal introductions last night, but I'm glad I know your last name."

I didn't know what to say. The fact that he could talk about last night and still look me in the eye, told me a lot about Edward. I'm sure my blush and wayward eyes told him a lot about me too.

I felt his hand, resting between our bodies, find mine, and he slowly brushed across me. Instinctively flipping my hand over, I reached for his, sighing at his touch.

"I wish we didn't have to lay here. I wish we could go into the trees so I could properly kiss you," he told me. I wanted that too, more than anything.

"We are close to the trees. Do you think we can escape without being missed?" I asked, unable to see the action behind me.

"I'm not sure. The battle has moved off but there are still a few observers hanging back. I'll go first and then you follow after a few minutes." Edward stood up, pretending to have a stomach wound, as he staggered into the trees. I watched as he hid behind a large tree trunk, crouched down and looking at me. He nodded and I made my way toward him, feigning a leg wound.

As soon as we were out of sight we took off running through the trees, stopping only when we were hidden in a row of a large cornfield. Surrounded by green, we could hear the battle continue in the distance. Crashing his lips into mine, Edward released a wanton moan, urging my hands to explore his body. I didn't know where this was headed, but holding him felt so right.

Jackets fell to the ground, followed by hats and muslin shirts. Blue and Grey, commingling on the firm, brown earth. Rubbing our chests together, feeling our tightening nipples brush against each other, I felt my woolen pants tighten. Smelling the musky hint of cologne, I buried my face in his neck, trying to savor it, file it away in my memories. Edward's hand snaked between us, releasing the pewter buttons on my fly before he knelt before me.

Looking up at me through his lashes, he asked, "Have you ever?"

I shook my head and confessed, "You're the first person I've kissed."

"Should I stop?"

"No," I said, positive I wanted this to happen.

Sliding my pants and underwear down to my knees, he sat there looking at my erect cock, licking his lips. Watching his mouth made me twitch. He reached for me, wrapping his long, pale fingers around the base and kissing the tip of my cock. My head fell back at the sensation, not knowing something could feel so exquisite. Tentatively wrapping his lips around the head, his tongue swirled across the top and under the ridge, dragging a deep groan from my chest, a sound completely unfamiliar to me. Gently sucking, he slid his wet lips down my shaft, tightening as he returned to the head. His hand started to stroke me, twisting and keeping up with his lips. Standing there amidst the corn, I hoped my knees wouldn't give out as the sensations started to overwhelm me. I reached for his bronze hair, tangling my finger in it and holding on for dear life. I felt a tightening in my belly.

"Edward, I'm gonna…I'm gonna," I said, trying to move him out of the way, but he wrapped his a hand around my ass, keeping me from pulling away. Plunging his lips down my length, is mouth enveloped me as I shot streams of hot cum down his throat. I felt him swallowing around me, causing me to gasp as the muscles in his throat moved and shifted around my head. Looking down at him, I watched as he slid his tongue up my shaft, traced under the ridge, sucked the head into his mouth, and then gently kissed the tip with reverence. The sight was enough to bring me to my knees.

Feeling my knees settle into the dark earth, I pushed Edward onto his back, crawling up his body I placed appreciative kisses up the center of his chest, on his rosy nipples, and along his neck. Wrapping his fingers in my blond curls, he tightened his grip, pulling me to his mouth. Not sure I wanted to taste myself on his mouth, I kept our kisses chaste, to Edward's disappointment. He whined into my lips before he slid his tongue across my mouth. Instinctively, my tongue darted out, tasting my essence left behind. At least this way I knew what I was getting myself into. It wasn't bad. Not disgusting like I had expected. Opening to him, his tongue slid past my lips and our twirling dance from last night was resumed. The feel of him on my tongue made my heart sing. There was nothing in the world that could compare to this sensation of Edward in my mouth.

Reluctantly I left the warm wonder that was his mouth and eased my way down his chest toward his straining cock. I quickly released the buttons on his pants, and as he lifted his hips, slid them down to his knees. Pulling my jacket over, I slid it under him, the cotton lining in contact with his skin.

Sitting between his knees I took a few moments to look over his body. I had barely seen another boy's penis before, always averting my eyes in gym class. Reaching for him, I traced the veins that pulsed below the silky skin. His head was rosy pink, matching the color of his nipples. Trailing my finger around the ridge, Edward's breathing hitched as he continued to watch me.

"Have you ever?" I asked, repeating his own question, positive he was more experienced than me.

"No…never this far," he softly said, propping himself up on his elbows. "You don't have to if you don't want to, Jasper. I know this is fast."

"But I want to, Edward. I really do." I looked into his green eyes, trying to let him know how badly I wanted to do this for him…for me.

Holding the base of his rigid cock, I slowly stroked him, before bending down to rub the soft skin against my nose. Breathing deeply, I smelled the concentrated scent of Edward that invited me to sample him. My tongue cautiously darted between my lips and I licked his warm skin from the base to the tip. Wrapping my lips around the head of his cock, I ran my tongue around it, surprised at all the different textures I sensed by touching him with my mouth. Trying to copy what he had done to me, I pumped him with my hand and used my mouth to suck and lick him. I must have been doing something right because Edward's fingers were tangled in my curls, and he was making delightful noises that made me smile around him.

I continued to stroke him but slid my lips down this length, until I came to his balls. Pulling one, gently, into my mouth I delicately sucked, causing him to moan. Moving to the other, Edward called out my name, telling me how good it felt. Flattening my tongue, I made lazy licks from below his balls to the tip of his cock, pulling him into my mouth as I came to the top. Wanting to feel him deep in my throat, I wrapped my lips around him, sucked and moved up and down. His hands pushed my head softly in the rhythm he wanted me to keep, gradually getting faster. My hand kept up with him, bringing him closer to his release. I knew I would try to swallow, just as he had, and when he tried to pull me away, I shook my head, looking up at him and taking him as deep as I could. His body tensed below me as he thrust up into me and spurt his cum down my throat. I swallowed his thick seed, glad that I had taken him deep. Following his lead, I licked him, his balls, his shaft, his head and ending with a kiss to the tip of his beautiful cock, before I sat up to look at him.

At some point he lost the will to hold himself up on his arms and was now laying back flat on the warm soil. After letting him catch his breath, I reached for his forearm, pulling him into a sitting position. We pulled our pants on and positioned ourselves so we were sitting on my jacket, facing each other.

Looking into his eyes, I didn't feel the need to say anything. I simply wanted to look at him, memorize his face. He must have had the same feeling, because we sat there in silence, occasionally reaching for each other, tracing lines on faces, chests, arms.

Gunfire ceased in the distance, and we heard cheering rise above the trees.

"We should get back," I said. "My father will be looking for me."

"Wait, Jasper. Just kiss me one more time." How could I deny him that?

He leaned forward, softly brushing his lips back and forth across mine, teasing and tickling my sensitive skin. I eagerly opened my mouth to him, knowing this would be our last embrace. A tear escaped my eye, landing on my cheek where it was met with one of Edward's. Spurring us on, we reached for each other, pulling close, allowing naked chests to press together. I pulled away, no longer able to contain my anguish, burying my face in his neck. We stayed there, breathing in each other's scent, feeling the softness of our hair brush against our foreheads, relishing every touch.

Pulling away, I reached for my shirt and mournfully put it on, buttoning each mother of pearl button. He stood up, brushing the soil from my jacket and helped me into it. I dressed him, fastening each and every button, trying to let him know how I felt about him with this last bit of care I could show.

We walked out of the cornfield, hand in hand, thumbs slowly caressing sun warmed skin. As soon as we hit the trees, Edward reached into a pocket and retrieved a small piece of paper. It was his address.

"Write to me, please," he pleaded. I nodded, unable to speak for the lump growing in my throat. I squeezed his hand before dropping it, making my way through the trees and back onto the battlefield.

I had no idea at the time, that that battlefield would be a metaphor for my life.

~J~

The scent drew me back to the letter in my hand. I hadn't seen Edward since that day although we had tried on many occasions; it just never worked. Then my life moved on from my summer fling with him onto other, more dangerous things.

Edward and I wrote to each other for years. We shared things with each other that we never told anyone. I told him about how when I arrived back in school after that summer, I fully realized I was attracted to men. I told him how I initially had thought that what we had shared was simply based on the intensity of the situation we were in, but that as soon as I started noticing other men, I knew that wasn't true. I also told him that I could never act on those desires, that my father would kill me, and that he expected me to join the military where I would be forced to continue keeping it a secret.

That's when I got the letter in my hand. It arrived on a day that some kids at school started calling me a fag and told me I was swishy. I ignored them, but worried that it was obvious to everyone that I was gay. I was threatened and had to find ways to hide. Edward's letter arrived just in time.

_Dear Jasper,_

_I did it. I came out to my parents. It wasn't easy, but I'm glad I did it. My mom and dad were both really cool about it and my mom even said she suspected it for years. I guess moms know more than we give them credit for._

_I know you can't come out to your parents, especially your father. I'm sorry about that, but you can talk to me about it any time. I'm including my cell phone number. My mom finally got me one. Yea!_

_Jasper, I just want you to know that what you feel is not an abomination or some other shit that you might have been told. God doesn't make mistakes. You are a wonderful guy, and don't let anyone ever tell you differently._

_Love,_

_Edward_

That was the first time he signed a letter with _Love_. I'm not sure what he meant by it, if anything, but it meant a lot to me. Edward was the one I dreamed about at night, the one I wanted to lie beneath, the one I saw myself spending the rest of my life with.

But that's not how it happened. Edward found someone, and then several someones over the years. He moved to Seattle, went to college, went to medical school, and got into a serious relationship with a man. I stayed in Austin, as I anticipated, and was so reserved that finding someone just didn't happen. Edward had been the only man, or should I say boy, that I'd been with. I joined the Air Force at twenty, unwilling to continue on the path I was on, dull, repetitive, and dead end. Unable to fraternize in the way that I wanted, I spent my time off writing a historical novel. One year out of the military, and I had a book published; I was thinking about going back to college to teach American History or Creative Writing.

This was where I was when I got the letter from Edward. Did I want him to see how my life had ended up when he was the one who knew all of my hidden wishes and desires? Did I want him to know that still, at twenty-five, I was a virgin, secretly pining after him. I'm not sure this was the best thing for me, but the ache in my gut told me that I had no choice. The thought of not seeing him when he was within driving distance was enough to make me strangle someone. I simply had to.

He picked up on the third ring, just as I was about to chicken out.

"Hello?" his smooth-as-silk voice came through the line.

"Hi, Edward. It's Jasper."

"Hey, it's so good to hear your voice. I haven't talked to you in so long. Did you get my letter?" he asked, curious need laced through his words.

"Yes, that's why I'm calling. When are you coming?"

"I'm arriving this Thursday. I'll be staying at a hotel close to the airport, nothing fancy, but I wanted to talk to you about a recommendation before I booked it."

My heart sank into my gut. All he wanted was a hotel recommendation. He didn't call because he wanted to see me; he simply needed a roof over his head.

"Uhm," I stammered, "There are several decent places, but if you'd like you could say here. Is Jacob coming with you? I have guest room big enough for two."

There was a pause, a little longer than normal before he answered, "Sure, that would be great, but make it room for one. Jacob is out of the picture, but we can talk more about that later."

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Inside I was jumping for joy.

"No worries, Jasper. It was over and done with nearly a year ago. You just took me by surprise. I thought you knew. Are you seeing anyone? Wow, I'm being nosy. I shouldn't have asked." Changing gears, he continued, "Look, I have your address, I'll take a taxi to your house. I think I'll be there about seven, if that works for you."

"No problem, Edward. I'll see you around seven, and for your information, no, I'm not seeing anyone," I finished with a chuckle

"Thursday then," and he hung up.

Any free time I had during the rest of the week was spent cleaning my apartment, shopping for groceries, and trying to make my space homey. I wanted Edward to feel comfortable in my home, and for him to get a taste of how I had lived over the years. When Thursday arrived, I could barely make it through my shift at the coffeehouse. Not a glamorous job, but it paid the bills until I figured out what I wanted to do with my life.

I was pulling wine glasses down from the cupboard when the doorbell rang. Gently placing the stemware on the counter, I made my way over to the door and took a deep breath before I swung it open.

There he stood, the outdoor light cascading down, drawing my eye toward the red and gold highlights still streaked through his bronze hair. His green eyes were bright, sparkling at me as his smile lit up his face. He looked like the Edward I remembered, but his face had filled out, eyes wiser, taller and muscles filled in across his chest.

"C…c…come in," I gestured with my hand, blushing because of my stutter.

He easily laughed, breaking the tension and carried his small suitcase into the entryway before setting it down. Pulling me into a crushing hug, he spoke in my ear, "Jasper, it is so good to see you. I've wondered if this day would every come."

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I allowed myself to dissolve into his embrace, breathing in his scent, feeling his scruff against my cheek. "I'm so glad you're here, Edward," I admitted, hoping I didn't give away the intensity of my feelings.

Pulling back before I let too much go, I showed him to the guest room and invited him to join me for a drink. Heading back to the kitchen, I opened a bottle of wine and poured two glasses, anxiously waiting for him to arrive.

When he stepped into the dining room, I joined him, handing him his wine. Raising his glass he said, "To pen pals and long lost loves."

I raised my glass to his, hearing the ping of the heavy crystal ring through the room. My heart swelled at his words, slowly recovering as the sound died away and we were left in silence. Taking unhurried swallows, we looked at each other across our glasses. Did I see something there?

"So, what brings you to town, Edward?" I asked, in a simple tone.

"Well, I had a few weeks off and I haven't been to Texas in ten years. I thought now would be a good time to come back," he said, eyes darting around the room.

"What's going on, Edward?" Suddenly, I wondered if this was more than a simple layover.

"I'm down here for a job interview. I've applied to nearly every hospital in Texas. I just want to be close to you, Jasper," he admitted, reaching out for me. Easily stepping into him, he wrapped his arm around me, kissing my forehead. I led him to the living room and we sat down on my leather couch.

"What do you mean, Edward? I don't understand." I set my wine glass on the table, giving him my full attention, anxious to know where this conversation would go.

"Jasper, I thought you knew." I looked at him with furrowed brows. "I love you, Jasper. Every man I have been with has just been a cheap substitute for you. For years, I sought out blonde boys, anyone who looked like you, or at least looked like you did that weekend behind the trees."

"I…I don't know what to say, Edward. I mean…this is something I've always hoped you'd say, but never thought it would actually happen." I pinched myself, making sure I wasn't dreaming. He laughed, pulling my fingers away from my skin and sliding across the couch.

Setting his wine down he took my face in his hands, thumbs brushing across my cheekbones. He placed a soft, wet kiss on my forehead and looked over every feature of my face, fingertips tracing as his eyes scanned me.

"You're the only one, Edward. You are the only one I've ever been with," I said, positive this would send him running; instead, he pulled me closer.

"Then you've only had beautiful experiences, love. You haven't been hurt and abused. You've only been loved, because what we had those two days is what everything else is compared to for me. And nothing holds a candle to that."

Wrapping my fingers in his I led him to my bedroom. I had waited for this moment for years and not a single doubt crept into my mind as we undressed each other and lay down in the middle of my bed. Resting half his body across mine, he delicately placed his lips on mine and I felt a surge rush through my body. Lacing my fingers through his hair, I brought him to me, opening my mouth, kissing him deeply. My tongue darted out, tasting him, remembering the feel of his mouth on mine, finding my place in the world.

This was right and nothing anyone could tell me would ever make it wrong.

Shifting his body, he ground his hips into me, letting me feel how hard he was for me.

"Jasper," he growled. "I want you so bad. I want to feel you wrapped around me." I nodded, fearful but ready.

"Be gentle, Edward. Go nice and slow, okay?" I asked.

"Yes, love."

Pointing to my bedside table, Edward reached in and extracted a bottle of lube and a condom. "Ever the optimist," I answered with a smile as he looked at me skeptically. Setting the items on the bed, he ignored them, paying attention to by body instead.

Resting between my legs, he ran his hands from my knees toward my groin. I twitched at the expectation of his touch as he trailed his fingers back to my knees, caressing the sensitive skin behind. Kneeling down, he wrapped his lips around cock, twirling his tongue around my head before encasing me in his mouth. Sliding up and down several times and then swirling his tongue around the sensitive head, he snaked his hands up my sides and chest to tease and pinch my nipples. I groaned as I lifted my hips from the bed, enjoying the skill he had gained over the last ten years, when I felt a cool, wet finger pressing into my puckered flesh. I bucked at the sensation, not expecting it, although not completely unfamiliar with it since I played with my ass when I masturbated. While I focused on relaxing, he pushed into me, and then added a second finger before moving them a bit, stretching me to accommodate him. Pulling out, he tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth before I took it from him.

Rolling the condom down his thick, rigid cock, I was excited to see the rosy color that matched his nipples. Opening the lube, we each took some on our fingers, I rubbed up and down his sheathed dick and he gently massaged my opening. Edward lifted my legs to rest on his chest. I felt the head of his cock resting against me as he reached for me and started stroking up and down my length. The pleasure I felt in my dick, distracted me from the burning pain I felt as he slowly pushed into me. Stopping to give me time to adjust, I looked into his eyes, seeing the love he had for me. Before I realized his hips were flush with me, I was arching my back, urging him to move.

With a crooked grin, his hips started to shift back and forth, pumping into me, driving his rock hard cock deeper. All pain fell away and was replaced by pleasure, or at least pleasurable pain.

"Harder, Edward," I cried. "Please."

He wrapped my legs around his waist, leaning his chest against my body, trapping my cock between us and creating friction between our stomachs. Grabbing onto my shoulders, he started thrusting his hips harder and faster. This was like nothing I had ever felt before.

"Oh my God, Edward. Don't ever stop."

He chuckled above me, enjoying the spectacle of me letting go completely. Grabbing his ass, I pulled him deeper into me, feeling my climax building. Unbridled groans escaped from my chest, increasing my pleasure as I gave into my body's sensations. Every muscle in my body tensed as I came across my chest, electricity shooting from my center out to each extremity, even curling my toes. Sensing my muscles clench around Edward, I saw him tense above me and curl his body, feeling him release his seed inside of me, even through the sheath of the condom.

Edward collapsed on top of me, a sheen of sweat covering his body. My legs still wrapped around him, I locked my ankles, willing him to stay inside of me forever. He pulled back to kiss me, but his hips continued to press into me.

"I've always been yours, Jasper. Always. You stole my heart at the water pump. I've been yours from that moment on."

"When you kissed me as we lay on the battlefield, lips on my forehead and a breeze reminding me of your lips long after they were gone, that's when I was yours."

~J~

Five years later, Edward and I have moved to the heartland, Iowa, where Edward is a doctor and I'm a writer. Today we are getting married.

Fifteen years ago, I would have never even thought about this, when a bronze haired boy helped me get water at the pump, and we both took a hit so we could lie next to each other on the hot battlefield.

Something changed in us that day. Our souls met and played and danced and changed the very nature of who we were. We were meant to be together from that moment on, but life had other plans. Today we will make it permanent in the eyes of the law, although we've always had each other's hearts for years.


End file.
